Eleições 2010
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Leia e vote no candidato preferido!


- Mas Charles Augusto, eu...

- Não diga nada, Eleuzavete Crisângela... Eu sei.

- Então... Você sabe que o nosso amor é probibido, pois a tia do cunhado do amigo do primo da vizinha do meu irmão nos contou que somos irmãos pela parte do pai.

- Só há uma coisa que eu posso fazer agora...

- O que é?

- Te matar e me matar depois para ficarmos juntos para sempre! – Sorriso diabólico.

- O.o' – Pensando – Ok, vou pegar a faca!

Interrompemos esse programa incrivelmente agradável para exibir o horário político obrigatório e blá blá blá. Dentro de alguns minutos que não quis contar, voltaremos a exibir o último capítulo da novela russa Mihaj Tuzx Chindey Vanowachy – Bolas Negras do Papai Duílho.

- A tela escurece –

Vem, que aqui tem

Amor no coração.

Vem dividir conosco

um delicioso

ramen de camarão!

- Bem amigos, eu sou o candidato à presidente, e meu nome é Naruto, e esse é o meu amigo vice, Sasuke. – Câmera mostra Sasuke com cartãozinho dizendo viva e com chapéu de aniversario.

- Yo.

- Como proposta, queremos mudar o lanche da criançada para uma alimentação mais saudável. Eu pergunto: Pra que levar pãozinho e suquinho se isso não alimenta? E no final, comemos as comidas podres das cantinas que são intragáveis! Chega! Vamos servir coisas extremamente saudáveis, como rámen de fígado com farofa e maionese, ou de porco com batatas fritas e molho de pinhão com açaí. Para isso, conto com teu voto! Vote 1 para me eleger. Vote no PRG: Partido do Rámen Gratuito.

- E ganhe inteiramente grátis um bottom do Itachi em diversas posições, como chupando o dedo dormindo, pintando as unhas dos pés, saindo do banho... Por que eu tenho esse aqui? ¬¬

- Não reclama Sasuke, foi você que tirou as fotos!

- u/u.

- Tela escurece –

Está no ar o partido mais quente do ano, o PPL!

- Olá, meu nome é Jiraya e eu sou o candidato a presidente do PPL: Partido dos Peitos Livres. Minha proposta é fazer um novo tipo de sutiã que afirme com maciez, suavidade e transparente, sem contar nas calcinhas picantes que vão ser feitas para acompanhar o modelo... E praias de nudismo... São bons para informações... – Jiraya desmaia com sangue escorrendo em seu nariz. A câmera mostra Kakashi ruborizado olhando uma foto da Anko de biquíni.

- Er... Kakashi-san... Diga algo... – Kakashi olha a câmera e esconde a foto.

- Er... Yo... Sou o vice, e... Bem... Vote em nós e eu prometo... Tirar a máscara! n/n Sério, vote 13 e tiro a máscara... Ou a roupa toda se preferirem... :9

Se você é um safadinho

Capetinha, mostre seus chifres!

Ponha seu lado ero pra fora,

Vote no Partido dos Peitos Livres!

- Tela escurece –

If you are a fan

And have a side malicious

Come with us

Let's take our Uchihalicious! =D

- Yo pessoal, sou Sakura, candidata a presidente do PAUG: Partido das Amantes dos Uchihas Gostosões, e esta é a minha vice, Ino.

- É um prazer conhece-los. – Ino descruza as pernas lentamente mostrando suas calcinhas. - ;9

- ¬¬'

- :D

- Enfim... Por que os Uchihas são fechados, sinistros, quietos e frios?

- Porque são terrivelmente gostosos agindo assim.

- É verdade... Mas minha proposta é: se você ama esses pedacinhos sagrados de mal caminho, votem em mim e eu vou leiloar um! – Sakura puxa uma cordinha e desce um monitor, onde aparece Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, Madara e Minato amordaçados e presos em uma cadeira.

- Por que o Minato ta ali se não é Uchiha?

- Eu acho ele gostosim! U_u

- Ah...

- Vote 23 e tente a sorte com um desses deuses gregos!

- Tela escurece –

Se o mundo fosse meu

Pintaria o céu de vermelho.

Não sei bem o porque,

Mas dizem que dá dinheiro!

- Olá, sou Kakuzu. Vote em mim.

- Só isso?

- O que quer Hidan? Propagandas custam caro!

- Mas e o combinado?

- Tudo bem. Quero pegar o dinheiro público e resolver meus problemas pois é cada um por si nesse mundo. E vou construir uma igreja única Jashinista, onde todas as terças terão rituais violentos e sacrifícios. Sem contar nos hinos de salvação e glória em louvor ao dinheiro. Melhorou?

- Ah, agora sim.

- Então vote 42 e encha meu cofrinho de grana, caso contrário terei que rouba-los, e não vão gostar nada se eu ter que fazer isso.

- É isso aí! Vote PTGMB: Partido da Tua Grana no Meu Bolso. – Hidan lambe a foice com olhar maligno.

- Tela escurece –

A vingança é plena

As vezes é hilário!

Agora é minha vez...

Toma essa, irmão otário!

- Oi garotas lindas do meu país, sou Itachi e este é Kisame.

- Por que estou com um saco na cabeça?

- Você queima meu filme com essa sua cara tenebrosamente feia! =]

- ... – lágrima pingou do queixo do outro.

- Por que mereço seu voto? Bom tem três motivos simples. O primeiro é que sou um Uchiha fodástico, o segundo é que sou lindo, gostoso, humilde e todos os elogios que tiver no dicionário, e o terceiro é que como meu irmão vai distribuir bottons, então vou distribuir vídeos de momentos marcantes da vida dele, como o dia da peça em que ele era a bailarina! A vingança não é maravilhosa? :]

- Sim claro!

- Por isso, vote 32, vote PVP: Partido da Vingança Plena. – Itachi sorri e a câmera dá um close.

- Tela escurece –

Ouviram do covil da Akatsuki

O barulho de assassinos monstruosos.

Que querem conquistar o mundo inteiro

Capturando os bijuus poderosos.

- Oi sou o Madara, do PDM: Partido do Domínio Mundial. Vote em mim e vamos fazer um mundo melhor para todos onde eu tenho todo o poder, sou foda, e vocês não passam de meras baratas que fazem o que digo. Que mundo perfeito não? =]

- Meu nome é Pain, sou o vice. Se não ir correndo agora até a urna e votar 27, você vai conhecer a dor! O.ó

- Isso mesmo! Preciso de votos para legalizar o plano supremo!

- Caso percamos, Shinra Tensei cairá do nada e varrerá a humanidade como um aspirador de pó varre os ácaros!

- Isso não foi ameaçador...

- Desculpe senhor, não me mande limpar a privada de novo!

- u.u

-Tela escurece-

Bem leitores, é a vez de vocês escolherem o futuro do país. Votem no seu candidato preferido e vamos ao debate no próximo capítulo.

Reviews e votos! =]


End file.
